The invention provides methods and systems for providing and monitoring information over a communication network. In particular, the invention provides methods and systems for computerized researching in and monitoring of legal and other professional subjects.
Computerized legal research tools such as Westlaw and Lexis provide searchable archival databases of statutes, administrative rules, judicial decisions, and secondary materials such as law journal articles and the like, and present search results on monitors in linked screen display progressions. Such systems do not provide, however, efficient systems for the continuous monitoring of developments, particularly in individual identified topics. Such systems do not provide, for example, push systems wherein a system user is automatically provided with updates, news, and other developments in their topics of interest.